


Sharing Stories

by S0ckyscribbledoodle



Series: The Spider, Deer, and Cat [Universe] [3]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angel Dust Needs a Hug (Hazbin Hotel), Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Everyone Needs A Hug, Family Feels, Fat Nuggets is Angel's support animal, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), M/M, Memories, Mentioned Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), Multi, Nightmares, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Period-Typical Homophobia, Polyamory, Poor Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Protective Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Protective Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Sick Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Sickfic (kinda), Valentino Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27217678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0ckyscribbledoodle/pseuds/S0ckyscribbledoodle
Summary: After what happened at the Studio, everyone seems to be deal with the reproductions of the event, however, the night before Angel plans on moving into the Radio tower, he's hit with a nightmare from his pastSo Husk and Alastor try to help him through his nightmares and tell him he's not alone
Relationships: Alastor & Fat Nuggets (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Fat Nuggets (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Henroin (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Husk & Fat Nuggets (Hazbin Hotel), Passed Relationship(s)
Series: The Spider, Deer, and Cat [Universe] [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634494
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Sharing Stories

**Author's Note:**

> I want to go into more about Angel dealing with his past with influences in his life (Valentino, Henroin, etc) Poor spider man :-( he just wants his husbands and pig baby

Storms weren't that unusual in Hell as it was one of many constant hazards that plagued the overpopulated lands. That night, before there was any chance of a storm hitting, Angel seemed irritated and went to bed early, chalking it up to a migraine he was fighting off. It was usual for the spider to go get it, so he just brushed it off to that, not wanting to worry Husk or Alastor much. So, he kissed the heads of the two softly before retreading to the shared bedroom upstairs. Once entering, the spider shivered and jumped as he felt static run up his legs and hands.

He quickly fell into bed and wrapped a large number of blankets around him before scrunching you into the corner to rest up with his pet. Soon, The Eldritch demon and the chimera like cat turned themselves as well in for the night, ready to rest with Angel at there side.

" You don't suppose I could play some music before my slumber? I want to finish a chapter in my book before bed." Alastor asked. Tapping his monocle so it disappeared for the night and losing his radio voice for the night.

" Don't mind a bit, but no musical shit or high energy stuff either. Nuggets go crazy and start twirling and runs all over when he hears Chicago." Husk grabs the key for their room at the hotel and puts it in the lock.

" _The pigs a man of many talents!_ " Alastor laughed.

Husk laughed, wrapping an arm on Alastor's thin waist," You're a tease." He snorts before he opened the door as ran hit and crashed on the window. Angel shivered in fear as he was nestled in many blankets.

" Hmmm..." Alastor hummed, giving Angel a look before snapping his finger." I'll turn the heat up for us."

" Maybe he's cold." Husk huff, kissing Alastor's black claws before falling into bed with Angel and the piglet. He wrapped his arms around Angel and kissed him on his forehead." Maybe he's actually sick."

" Ah, I see." Alastor sat against the character in the room." We should give him some medicine tomorrow." Alastor hummed and turns on the tiny lamp at his desk.

" Let him rest though, Husker. After everything we've been through, our dear deserves some rest." Alastor admitted. Husk nodded, giving Angel a look towards Angel. He kissed his neck before laying down.

" Gunna come soon. Your back doesn't need more stress on it." Husk gruffest from the bedside.

Alastor hummed, licking his finger, and flipped a page in his book.

" Yes yes, dear." He smirked as Husk looked up with a squinted expression.

" I'm not a dear. Doe boy." Husk grinned." You are. I'm a fucking hunk." He flopped back over, wrapping his arms over Angel.

" Yes yes...dear," Alastor smirked, largely again.

* * *

By three am, Husk knew something was up. Alastor had come to bed around eleven, just meeting before twelve, only to read some more in bed. However, what set Husk off was Angels pig won't budge from Angel's side, as well hissed and nudges his foot away from Angel, as well as the cat's tail. The usual friendly pig would have lovingly taken the added warmth, but tonight was different. Husk rolled over, gazing worriedly at Angels back and how tensed he looked.

" You're worried Shà?" Alastor whispered.

" Getting there." He admitted," Should we?"

Alastor hummed with a sigh and nodded," I think it would be wiser". Alastor snapped his book away. Husk laid up and sighed looking towards Angel. The pig huffed, eyes aimed at Husk, but he didn't move. He was too worried for Angel at this point. As his paw was on Angels' shoulder, lightning struck the hotel. And in particular Hell famous, it was worse than regular old lightning. Causing the building to shake and the lights explode in the process as the power went out. Angel shout up quickly, kicking his legs and trying to scramble away from the two, with fear in his eyes now.

" _GETAWAY! ILL FUCKING KILL YA! GETAWAY GET_ -" He panted in fear as Fat Nugget screeched and his under the blankets. Alastor and Husk's eyes widened at the sight of Angel.

" Angel! Angel, ya gotta calm down. It's me. It's me!" Husk held his hand up but didn't touch Angel at all, knowing the signs of a panic attack.

" Cher, it's just us. Nobody is going to harm you." Alastor followed Husks' example, having never been on the receiving side of a panic attack, as far as he could remember. He usually was the one to give out panic attacks, thanks to his past and now present. His breathing was shaky, slowly calming down once he caught sight of his four arms. Clean. White. No damage at all.

" Shit." He winced at the site.

" You okay now?" Husk slowly moved his hand towards Angel.

" Yeah...Yeah...Shit." He winced. Placing a hand over his left eye. He hissed as a migraine pounded in his head as lighting shook the hotel once more with a loud rupturing thunder as well.

" The lightning? Is it bothering you?" Alastor question, flicking his hand to the side as a large shadow-like creature covered the window like an extra heavy sheet of darkness. Angel nodded, his second set of arms, clutching around his legs and thighs tightly as they stung with static from the electricity in the air.

" So it wasn't a sickness then." Alastor voices to himself." The weather was bothering you?"

"It always has...rain and I don't go together. Not just cause I'll get soaked and get mold like a chinchilla, but..." Angel whimpered, leaning into his arm, covering his face as he pressed his arm into his knee.

" Don't have to talk about it, dear..." Alastor muttered. Angel leaned on the wall for support as everything felt too strong right now. His taste smells vision. It made his head bound with a migraine and nausea.

" Do you want a blanket? Or something?" Husk questioned.

" Blanket," Angel responded quickly, and quietly. Alastor hummed, graphing a blanket from the bedding before giving it over to Angel Dust. He took it quickly before wrapping himself in the soft material. Angel sighed, feeling the soft material come him down slowly.

" Bad dream?"

" You don't even know." Angel sighed.

" We don't gotta know, but we know that you're okay and you aren't hurt." Angel stayed silent for a few moments before he responded to them.

" It was Valentino..."

" He can't hurt you, mon ange." Alastor frets over Angel.

" I know I know, but he's still out there. Alive." Angel muttered." It wasn't just him though." Angel whispered.

"...Dad was there to..." Their eyes widened. Angel's father had bad blood with the three men, and most of the family, they'd supposed. What Henroin did to Angel was unforgivable. And it seemed to still be affecting him all the way to the afterlife. The memories from Valentino's grasp on Angel seemed to be brought back some memories of Henroin that reminded Angel of the man.

" Oh, Angel..." Alastor admitted.

" Can we touch you?" Husk asked, getting a nod from Angel as Husk and Alastor went around to Angels' sides and held him tightly in a hug. Nuggets snuffed from under the blanket and waddle over to the middle, where Angel was. The spider laughed quietly and wetly as tears build up in his eyes. He picked the piglet up and hugged him to his chest.

" If I'm honest, my dad was a shit hole too." Husk huffed. " Agreed. You've all met my father too. He tried killing us." Alastor started." The asshole deserves death." He warned.

" Ooooo...Big Al cursing."

" Don't push it, dear." Alastor humored Angel.

" I think it's adorable when he does that kind of stuff." Husk chuckled," It's cute, like that one time when we were kids and his ma had to work in the butcher store for my Pop, I and Al hung out near the creek and he fell in. That was the first time I ever heard his cuss something out before." Husk wheezed as Alastor blushed, hugging with embarrassment.

Angel chuckled softly, trying to imagine the memory. " I ruined my trousers in mud and water! It was awful..." Alastor spat, before looking at Angel and smiled." Oh, I have a story. Remember when we went to get sno-balls together." He snorted," We all got brain freezes. How awful." Alastor laughed breathily.

" That was fun, too bad Hell doesn't have good sno-balls down here." Husk rubbed Angels back. The spider nodded quietly and held the blanket against the bed.

" Are you sleepy dear?" Alastor rubbed a hand against Angels back.

" Yeah...Yeah...I don't want to sleep through. Not after that. They...They grabbed me. Tried to attack me... I felt trapped"

" You aren't in his claws anymore. Your father inside here to harm you either." Alastor reassures him. Angel sighed and nodded, leaning against the wall. Alastor presses the hotel room wall as it slowly darkened with shadows as Angel closed his eyes, enjoy the silence and darkness. Angel slunk form info the bedding as Husk helped him lay down. Soon quiet and smooth jazz filled the room.

" Can you two sleep with me?" Angel whispered." Like...can ya wrap your arms around me...? I don't want to feel alone."

" My Angel dear..." Alastor lays down next to Alastor," You are never alone with us."

" And we'll fuck up whoever tries." Husk wraps his arms around his side and kisses Angel's shoulder.

" Thanks...I'm so tired...I don't want to pack." Angel mutter tiredly as Fat Nuggets curls up under his chest.

" You're gonna be fine. Especially with us here." Husk yawned quietly.

" Rest my loves. You'll be safe in my arms." Alastor grinned. Watching over the two almost as a protector.


End file.
